1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting devices for the attachment of objects to expanded plastic foam articles of manufacture, and more particularly to a removable mounting bracket for engaging helmet fitting straps to expanded polystyrene (EPS) bicycle helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The attachment of various articles, such as straps, to expanded plastic foam articles of manufacture, such as expanded polystyrene (EPS) bicycle helmets, has been accomplished in several ways. Openings can be molded into the EPS article such that straps or other objects can be looped through the openings and affixed thereto. Other types of engagement methods have included the placement of an anchor piece within an EPS mold for an article followed by the injection of EPS foam into the mold and the subsequent removal of the article from the mold, such that the anchor piece is molded in the hardened EPS article. Still other types of engagement methods have included the use of Velcro where one portion of the mating Velcro pieces is glued to the EPS article.
Each of these prior art methods has its drawbacks. Looped straps can be too loose fitting; molded in anchors can become difficult to orient in a repeatable manner during manufacture and adhesively bonded attachment devices such as Velcro can become detached where the adhesive fails.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a releasable anchor that is inserted within a cavity that is molded into the EPS article. As will be understood from the following disclosure, the anchor is easily inserted into the cavity and expands following insertion to resist pulling forces that act to remove it. It therefore provides a simple, strong yet releasable anchor for various articles such as a head fit strap for a bicycle helmet.
The mounting bracket of the present invention includes an integrally molded head portion and article attachment portion that are formed of a flexible plastic material. The head portion is shaped for insertion into a cavity that is molded into an EPS article of manufacture such as a bicycle helmet. The flexible plastic head portion expands upon insertion into the cavity, such that it engages sidewall portions of the cavity and resists pulling forces that tend to remove it from the cavity.
In the preferred embodiment, the head portion is generally shaped like a ladder, having two side rails and a plurality of rung members disposed therebetween. The cavity formed within the EPS foam is shaped to receive the head portion in a collapsed configuration. After the collapsed head portion is inserted within the cavity, it expands such that the outer surfaces of the side rails are pressed against sidewall surfaces of the cavity. A pulling force on one of the side rails tends to force the two side rails apart, increasing the lateral force of the side rails against the cavity walls, thus enhancing the engagement of the head within the cavity. An outwardly depending pull tab may be integrally formed with the other side rail to facilitate the release of the head from the cavity.
A bicycle helmet of the present invention includes the shaped cavity together with the mounting bracket that is formed for mating insertion within the cavity.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a mounting bracket is provided for the releasable attachment of an object with an EPS article of manufacture.
It is another advantage of the present invention that a mounting bracket is provided for the attachment of an object to an EPS article of manufacture wherein the mounting bracket is an integrally molded device.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that a mounting bracket is provided in which an increased pulling force generates an increased resistive force against the removal of the mounting bracket.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention that a reliable mounting bracket is provided that comprises a single integrally molded piece.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description which makes reference to the several figures of the drawings.